


Sześć wyznań

by Licznik



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Polski | Polish, Takie tam, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple, ale to takie bardzo drobne, clint i jego cyrkowy origin, czyli co się stało w budapeszcie, drobne wzmianki o przeszłości nat, to jest najdłuższa rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek udało mi się ukończyć, trochę bicia po mordach i kradzionych samochodów, trochę fluffu trochę feelsów trochę wszystkiego
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licznik/pseuds/Licznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clint westchnął.<br/>– A wszystko było kiedyś tak pięknie. Zwykły, najzwyklejszy snajper. A teraz co? Same misje szpiegowskie. Z której strony ja wyglądam Fury'emu na szpiega? Oczywiście, bardzo lubię z tobą współpracować, Nat, ale już nie tak bardzo lubię, na przykład, garnitury. Są bardzo niewygodne. I jednak wolę siedzieć na dachu niż szpiegować i inwestygować. Ale z drugiej strony… na dachach często wieje i jest zimno…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOG

**Sześć wyznań,**

czyli [INFORMACJA ZASTRZEŻONA, WYMAGANY POZIOM DOSTĘPU: 7]

 

* * *

_“ty będziesz wiatrem ciepłym jak pieśń_

_na moich wargach_

_i będziesz ptakiem co wije dzień_

_z rosy poranka_

_ty będziesz ogniem co płonie wciąż_

_nagi jak dotyk_

_i staniesz się jawą i snem_

_mojej tęsknoty_

_ty będziesz piaskiem co liczy czas_

_obu stron życia_

_i będziesz wszystkim co znaleźć chcę_

_w jednym zachwycie”_

_Włodzimierz Dulemba - “Sześć wyznań”_

 

**PROLOG**

Siedzieli w jednym z pomieszczeń w głównej siedzibie TARCZY, Clint odchylony na krześle, z nogami wyciągniętymi na ogromnym biurku i opakowaniem chipsów w rękach, Natasza obok, ze znudzeniem obracając łuskę od naboju między palcami.

Drzwi otworzyły się i do gabinetu weszły trzy osoby: Nick Fury, Phil Coulson i Maria Hill, wszyscy bez wyjątku witając dwójkę agentów skinieniem głowy. Zajęli miejsca po przeciwnej stronie biurka.

– Budapeszt, Węgry, misja inwestygacyjna – powiedział dyrektor i przesunął w ich stronę dwie czarne teczki z logiem TARCZY i dwa paszporty.

– Budapeszt? Tam jeszcze nie byliśmy. – Clint mrugnął wesoło do Nat. – Podobno to jedna z najładniejszych stolic Europy.

Przysunął akta bliżej siebie i zajrzał do obu paszportów.

Uniósł brwi lekko zdziwiony, popatrzył na dyrektora, potem znów na dokumenty. Wciąż z zaskoczoną miną podał je Nataszy. Przyglądała się im przez chwilę, po czym przeniosła wzrok, najpierw na Clinta, następnie na przełożonych.

– Mamy być małżeństwem, tak? – zapytała. – To też coś nowego.

Coulson skinął głową.

– Francis i Natalie, bardzo kreatywnie z waszej strony. – Clint prychnął i wrócił do jedzenia chipsów. – Skończyły się wam pomysły?

Maria Hill wzruszyła nieznacznie ramionami:

– Łatwiejsze do zapamiętania, łatwiej będzie wcielić się w rolę.

Przytaknął na znak, że nie ma dalszych obiekcji.

– Jakie jest nasze zadanie? – Nat zaczęła przeglądać dokumenty w teczce.

Clint ostatnio robił to coraz rzadziej — od dawna nauczył się ufać jej osądowi w sprawie misji. Może nie było to zbyt profesjonalne podejście, ale, prawdę mówiąc, był zbyt leniwy, by czytać te wszystkie papiery, które w większości przypadków i tak nie zawierały żadnych istotnych i przydatnych informacji. Zazwyczaj tylko oglądał zdjęcia i koncentrował się na tym, co Nat zaznaczyła jako ważne.

– Nielegalne aukcje, przemytnicy, z udziałem ukraińskiej mafii w roli głównej. Waszym priorytetem, oprócz rozeznania, jest odzyskanie pewnego przedmiotu – poinformował ich Nick.

– Jakiego? – zainteresował się Hawkeye.

– 0-8-4, niezidentyfikowany obiekt nieznanego pochodzenia. Więcej informacji jest w aktach.

Zero-osiem-czwórki nigdy nie wróżyły nic dobrego. Clint westchnął.

– Agenci Hill i Coulson jak zwykle będą nadzorować wykonanie misji – kontynuował dyrektor – oprócz tego, jestem zobowiązany was uprzedzić, że na chwilę obecną, w razie jakichkolwiek komplikacji, nasze możliwości wysłania wsparcia na inny kontynent są dość… mocno ograniczone.

 _“Innymi słowy: jak nie poradzicie sobie sami, to macie przejebane”_ , pomyślał Clint.

– Jakieś dodatkowe pytania?

Natasza pokręciła przecząco głową.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_“Kochać i tracić, pragnąć i żałować,_

_Padać boleśnie i znowu się podnosić,_

_Krzyczeć tęsknocie "precz!" i błagać "prowadź!"_

_Oto jest życie: nic, a jakże dosyć..._

_Zbiegać za jednym klejnotem pustynie,_

_Iść w ton za perłą o cudu urodzie,_

_Ażeby po nas zostały jedynie_

_Ślady na piasku i kręgi na wodzie.”_

_  
Leopold Staff, “Kochać i tracić…”_

 

Clint westchnął.

– A wszystko było kiedyś tak pięknie. Zwykły, najzwyklejszy snajper. A teraz co? Same misje szpiegowskie. Z której strony ja wyglądam Fury'emu na szpiega? Oczywiście, bardzo lubię z tobą współpracować, Nat, ale już nie tak bardzo lubię, na przykład, garnitury. Są bardzo niewygodne. I jednak wolę siedzieć na dachu niż szpiegować i inwestygować. Ale z drugiej strony… na dachach często wieje i jest zimno…  
– Trzeba było wykonać wtedy swoje rozkazy, Barton – przerwała dalszy jego monolog. – Nie miałbyś teraz na co narzekać i nadal byłbyś zwykłym snajperem.  
– Ach, Tasza… Jak ja uwielbiam, kiedy jesteś dla mnie taka miła. W końcu wcale nie uratowałem Ci życia.  
  
Musiał jednak przyznać, że rzeczywiście, miała trochę racji. Kiedyś TARCZA uratowała mu dupę, przyjmując w swoje szeregi. Potem został wysłany na misję, która miała na celu zlikwidowanie Czarnej Wdowy, sprzeciwił się danym mu rozkazom. Nie zabił jej, zaproponował wstąpienie do TARCZY. Spędziła trochę czasu w celi, potem na szkoleniach, dopiero po kilku miesiącach została dopuszczona do służby i przyznano jej licencję agentki. Clint, w pewnym sensie jako kara za jego niesubordynację, został partnerem Nataszy. Z początku wyruszali tylko na małe, nic nie znaczące misje, dopiero potem, gdy TARCZA doceniła jej lojalność, a i między nimi budowało się coraz większe zaufanie, zaczęli dostawać coraz ważniejsze zadania. Teraz, po kilku latach, oboje z 7 poziomem dostępu, jako Oddział Uderzeniowy: Delta, byli najbardziej zgranym i kompetentnym duetem agentów, jakich TARCZA miała w swoich szeregach, a w związku z umiejętnościami Nataszy bardzo często wysyłano ich na misje szpiegowskie. I coraz rzadziej Clint pełnił na nich rolę snajpera i obserwatora.

Nie żałował jednak nigdy podjęcia tej decyzji.

  
* * *

Byli prawie na miejscu, po długiej i męczącej podróży — najpierw około 12 godzin samolotem, potem jeszcze godzina metrem, żeby dotrzeć z lotniska do centrum miasta.

Szli ładną promenadą, wzdłuż Dunaju, uliczką, której nazwy pewnie nie byłby w stanie wymówić nawet pijany.

Clint nie dziwił się, że Natasza wybrała drogę naokoło, tylko po to, żeby przejść się nad rzeką. Wszystkie budynki dookoła były oświetlone i przepięknie kontrastowały z granatem nocnego nieba. Nieważne, w ilu europejskich miastach już nie był, zawsze zadziwiała go ilość zabytków, ten ogrom historii i wieloletniej tradycji wszędzie dookoła. Dla kogoś pochodzącego z Ameryki i mieszkającego w Nowym Jorku było to wręcz przytłaczające. To miasto sprawiało wrażenie, jakby wręcz było historią, jakby każdy budynek i każda kamienica mogły opowiedzieć jakieś dawne dzieje. Miał ochotę zatrzymać się na brzegu rzeki i po prostu stać tam, wpatrywać się w zamek na przeciwnej stronie —  jasno oświetlony, umiejscowiony na niewielkim wzgórzu, otoczony drzewami. Czuł coś w rodzaju dziwnego respektu, szacunku do tego miasta, chociaż był tu zaledwie od godziny. Miał wrażenie, że zauroczyło go swoją tajemniczością, bogactwem historii i, po prostu, pięknem.

Szli ładną promenadą, trzymając się za ręce, Clint ciągnął niewielką walizkę. Zbliżali się się do dużego, oszklonego budynku, najprawdopodobniej w grafitowym kolorze, choć trudno to było określić przy takim oświetleniu. Napis na logu umieszczonym na bocznej ścianie, tej najbliżej nich, w dużo jaśniejszym odcieniu i bez żadnych szyb, głosił: “Hotel InterContinental”. Kilkanaście metrów przed wejściem znajdował się mocno ośniedziały pomnik jakiegoś mężczyzny. Według podpisu na cokole był to _“Eötvös József”_. Clint nie miał pojęcia kto to taki, ale z wyglądu przypominał jakiegoś poetę. Kawałek dalej, na czymś w rodzaju okrągłej rabatki, rosło kilka iglaków.

Weszli do przestronnej recepcji. Stanął z boku, pozwalając Nataszy załatwić formalności związane z rezerwacją i rozglądając się dokoła. W oczy rzuciło mu się pięć gwiazdek dumnie prezentujących się na ścianie za ladą. Musiał przyznać, że był mile zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się, że TARCZA aż tak się przyłoży (i wyda tyle pieniędzy), żeby sprawić, by role, które odgrywają, były jak najbardziej wiarygodne. To musiała być ważna misja. Ważniejsza, niż mogłoby się wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka. I co za tym idzie, pewnie trudniejsza. Clint miał coraz większe obawy, nie miał jednak czasu się nad tym zastanawiać — Natasza podeszła do niego i ruszyli razem w stronę windy.

 

* * *

 

Pokój był dość przestronny i jasny, w szaro-białej tonacji z kilkoma czerwonymi akcentami. Całą jedną ścianę zajmowało wielkie okno, z którego rozciągał się wspaniały widok na Dunaj i Zamek Królewski. Bezpośrednio pod oknem stał stolik i dwa fotele. Po jednej stronie pomieszczenia zawieszony był duży telewizor, a dokładnie na przeciwko niego znajdowało się ogromne łóżko.

Clint stanął przed nim, zaskoczony.

– Wow. Ja rozumiem, że mamy udawać parę, ale żeby aż tak?

Natasza wzruszyła ramionami. W końcu zdarzało im się wcześniej spać razem, teraz będą przynajmniej mieli wystarczająco dużo miejsca. Podeszła do okna i otworzyła je na oścież, przyglądając się widokom.

– Nie sądzisz, że małżeństwo rezerwujące pokój z dwoma pojedynczymi łóżkami mogłoby się wydać komuś dziwne?

– Może i by mogło… - Opadł na materac, znużony. – Przynajmniej jest wygodne.

  
* * *

  
Natasza wyszła z łazienki, nareszcie ciesząc się możliwością odświeżenia po tylu godzinach podróży, i to jeszcze w tak luksusowym hotelu. Widok Clinta, siedzącego na łóżku z łukiem w dłoni i wcierającego wosk w cięciwę, nie zdziwił jej ani trochę. Czego innego mogła się po nim spodziewać?

 – Co słychać u Marii?

 – Całkiem dobrze, chociaż nie jest zbyt zadowolona z podróży.

 _Maria Curie_ , chyba jego najmniej ulubiony łuk (choć i tak kochał wszystkie). Cały czarny, wykonany z włókna węglowego, składany. Zapytała kiedyś Clinta, czego tak nie lubi w tej broni. Z odpowiedzi zrozumiała mniej więcej co drugie słowo, ale głównym powodem była chyba waga. Karbon to według niego zbyt lekki materiał, jeszcze w połączeniu z ażurową konstrukcją — nawet Natasza mogła naciągnąć cięciwę bez większego wysiłku, z czym miała duży problem przy niektórych jego łukach. Była to jednak jedyna broń “turystyczna”, ze względu na łatwość podróżowania z nią, szczególnie samolotami. Używana przy misjach wymagających pełnego kamuflażu, wcielenia się w rolę bez wzbudzania absolutnie żadnych podejrzeń.

Natasza z westchnieniem usiadła na fotelu — większa część łóżka była zajęta przez strzały i inne łucznicze akcesoria. Clint podniósł na chwilę wzrok, spoglądając na nią znad majdanu.

– Nie patrz się na mnie tak dziwnie – powiedział. – Też przecież dbasz o swoją broń.

– Moja broń jak na razie nie ma imion. A poza tym nawet nie mam jej przy sobie.

Ziewnęła szeroko, przeczesując mokre włosy palcami.

– Pośpieszysz się? – zapytała. – Jestem zmęczona i nie mam ochoty dzielić łóżka z twoimi strzałami.

– Mhm… Zaraz skończę – odparł, sprawdzając naciąg.

Natasza przewróciła oczami.

– Mają fioletowe mydło, wiesz? Ładnie pachnie.

Wyprostował się od razu i spojrzał na nią.

– Idę.

W komicznie wręcz szybkim tempie spiął wszystkie strzały, zdjął cięciwę i odłożył cały komplet pod jedną ze ścian.

– Złóż tylko raport Philowi, dobrze?

– Od kiedy to tak dbasz o składanie raportów, Clint? – zdziwiła się. – Idź już lepiej.

– No wiesz co? Przecież ja zawsze byłem porządnym agentem.

– Idziesz? – zapytała Nat, szukając komunikatora w bagażu podręcznym.

– Taa, idę.

Skierował się do łazienki.

Nie minęła nawet minuta, kiedy usłyszała z niej krzyk:

– KŁAMAŁAŚ!

Drzwi otworzyły się i wychylił się zza nich Clint w samym ręczniku, owiniętym dookoła bioder.

– Okłamałaś mnie. Wcale nie mają fioletowego mydła – zarzucił jej obrażonym tonem z równie obrażoną miną.

Zaśmiała się.

– A czego się spodziewałeś? W hotelach przecież nigdy nie mają kolorowych mydeł.

Pociągnął nosem i otarł niewidzialną łzę.

– Nie wybaczę ci tego, Nat. Kradnę twój żel.

– Też nie jest fioletowy.

– Nie dobijaj mnie już bardziej. Myślałem, że wzięłaś ten lawendowy.

– Przykro mi, mango i truskawka tym razem. Też ładnie pachnie.

Zaniósł się udawanym płaczem, ale sięgnął do jej kosmetyczki i po chwili wrócił do łazienki. Natasza uśmiechnęła się. Jak zwykle robił z siebie idiotę.

A potem, żeby było jeszcze ciekawiej, zaczął śpiewać. I to nic innego jak _Stayin’ Alive_. Wysokim głosem, zaskakująco dobrze naśladując oryginał. Natasza zamarła w bezruchu, cały czas z komunikatorem w ręku, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Właściwie, to chyba pierwszy raz słyszała, jak śpiewał. I chociaż wiedziała, że się wygłupiał, to szło mu zaskakująco nieźle. Zaśpiewał całą pierwszą zwrotkę i refren, bez fałszu wyciągając nawet najwyższe dźwięki. Oprócz ostatniego _”AH, HA, HA, HA, STAYYYYIN' ALIVEEEE!”_ , przy którym dosłownie się wydarł. Natasza nie wytrzymała i wybuchnęła śmiechem. Usłyszała jeszcze tylko “O nie, nie znam dalej tekstu” i po chwili ciszy Clint zaczął następny utwór z repertuaru, chociaż tym razem rozpoznanie zajęło jej dłuższą chwilę. Zgubił trochę linię melodyczną na początku, ale nie było mowy o pomyłce, kiedy na cały głos zaczął wyć: _“CHERI, CHERI LADY, going through a motion, love is where you find it, listen to your heart! CHERI, CHERI LADY!”_ Natasza prawie spadła z fotela, krztusząc się ze śmiechu i nie mogąc zaczerpnąć tchu. Jego “Cholera, do tego też nie znam tekstu” jakimś cudem rozbawiło ją jeszcze bardziej.

– TASZAAA! Co mogę zaśpiewać?

Wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów, próbując się uspokoić.

– Nie wiem, – odkrzyknęła, ocierając łzy z policzków – może coś z Disneya?

Po chwili zastanowienia odkrzyknął:

– Dobra, a będziesz moim chórkiem?

– Zależy, czy będę znała tekst – odpowiedziała, chociaż już domyślała się, jaka będzie następna piosenka.

I, jak się kilka sekund później okazało, nie myliła się. Clint, trochę niższym niż wcześniej głosem zaczął śpiewać: _“Brać się do roboty, wroga bić już czas! Widzę zamiast mężczyzn mnóstwo bab wśród was! Takiej bandy nikt nie zlęknie się! Zadrżyjcie więc na dźwięk tych słów: mężczyzn z was wkrótce sam zrobię znów!”_ Nat myślała, że nic nie rozśmieszy jej już bardziej, ale jednak okazało się to możliwe. Clint tym razem znał tekst. Zaśpiewał bezbłędnie wszystkie zwrotki, wcale nie przejmując się, że Natasza była zbyt zajęta śmianiem się i jednoczesną walką o powietrze w rozpaczliwej próbie nie uduszenia się ze śmiechu, by być jego chórkiem.

Chichotała jeszcze, zwinięta w kłębek, kiedy wyszedł z łazienki. Spojrzał się na nią z udawanym zdziwieniem.

– Co cię tak rozbawiło, agentko Romanowa?

– JesteśidiotąBarton – odparła jednym tchem, trzymając się za brzuch.

Uniósł brwi, udając pozorując oburzenie.

– Nie wiem o czym mówisz. – Jego oczy błyszczały wesoło, śmiejąc się do niej radosnym błękitem.

Próbował powstrzymać uśmiech, zaciskając usta. Dookoła oczu pokazały się urocze zmarszczki, a w policzkach dołeczki. Wyglądał tak szczęśliwie. Był chyba jedyną osobą, która potrafiła ją do tego stopnia rozśmieszać, sprawić, że płakała ze śmiechu.

Natasza pokręciła głową, wciąż uśmiechając się szeroko.

– Idź lepiej spać. – Wytarła łzy z kącików oczu.

Patrzył na nią jeszcze chwilę, po czym ziewnął.

– Jasne. – Wyszczerzył się jak głupi, pokazując wszystkie zęby. – Branoc, Nat.

Położyła się chwilę po nim, gasząc wcześniej wszystkie światła.

– Dobranoc, Barton.

Oboje zasnęli szybko, zmęczeni bo długiej podróży, choć w dobrych nastrojach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział już dłuższy ;)

_“Wciąż jesteś przy mnie. Wszelki dźwięk_

_i ruch tak zwykły, jak schylenie_

_czoła ku rękom, trzepot powiek_

_i cichy uśmiech zamyślenia -_

_to jesteś ty. Milczenie ust,_

_puls serca i pieszczota dłoni_

_nie chwycą ciebie, ani słowo,_

_które w przemożny rośnie rytm_

_i jakby falą i ciemnością_

_ogarnia mnie... Więc smutek, gorycz,_

_tęsknota — czyż naprawdę jestem_

_struną, na której ból mijania_

_w dźwięk się przewija? Tylko jedna_

_ty, kiedy schylasz się nade mną_

_uważnie patrząc w moje oczy,_

_uciszasz drżenie i mój ból,_

_i chociaż ciebie nie ogarnę_

_słowem i gestem, jest mi dobrze_

_i mówię ci po prostu: jesteś…”_

_  
Tadeusz Borowski, “Wciąż przy mnie jesteś”_

 

Malowała właśnie rzęsy, gdy zauważyła jak jego odbicie w lustrze się porusza. Przeciągnął się, otworzył oczy, uśmiechnął do niej.

– Dzień dobry – powiedziała ciepłym tonem, nie odwracając się od lustra.

– Mhhmm… Zapowiada się na dobry dzień. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie spałem na tak wygodnym łóżku.

Miał lekko zachrypnięty głos, z rodzaju tych porannych chrypek, które, choć szorstko, brzmią zaskakująco przyjemnie.

Natasza odwzajemniła jego uśmiech.

– Wstawaj, Barton. Czeka nas śniadanie i parę spraw do załatwienia na mieście.

– Jeśli posiłki mają tak samo dobre jak łóżka, to nie musisz mnie pośpieszać. Nie myśl, że tego nie widziałem, Nat, pokazałaś mi język!

 **  
** * * *

 

– Sklep z pamiątkami?

Dla pewności spojrzała jeszcze raz na koordynaty i mapkę wyświetlającą się na małym ekranie komunikatora. Wszystko się zgadzało. Clint wzruszył ramionami i otworzył drzwi, gestem zapraszając ją do środka.

– Jó napot kívánok – odezwał się wesoło mężczyzna za ladą.

Clint spojrzał zdezorientowany na Nataszę, zupełnie nie wiedząc co zrobić.

Uśmiechnęła się tylko, odpowiadając na powitanie. Przez chwilę krążyli po niewielkim sklepiku, uprzejmie oglądając wszelkiego rodzaju towar i udając zainteresowanie.

– Od kiedy znasz węgierski? – zapytał ją szeptem.

– Nie znam. Zadałam sobie trud poznania kilku podstawowych zwrotów przy przygotowywaniu się do misji.

Clint w końcu podszedł do sprzedawcy, podając mu kilka pocztówek i jakiś magnes w kształcie otwieracza to piwa. Kiedy skończył płacić, mężczyzna spojrzał na Nataszę i odezwał się nienagannym angielskim:

– Wiem, że wy w innej sprawie, od TARCZY. Wysłali mi wiadomość, że mam się spodziewać dwóch agentów.

Natasza skinęła powoli głową.

– A skąd my mamy wiedzieć, że ty jesteś od nas?

Mężczyzna przewrócił oczami.

– Od Sasa do Lasa.

– Tak, tak, orzeł wylądował – odparł mu Barton.

– Nie można było tak od razu? – zapytała Natasza.

– Czekałem, aż któreś z was zdecyduje się coś kupić. Wiecie, poza sezonem każdy forint się liczy. Tak przy okazji, Miklós. – Wyciągnął do nich rękę na przywitanie.

Wymieniwszy niezbędne grzeczności, zostali zaproszeni na zaplecze. Za żelaznymi drzwiami, w piwnicy, znajdował się niemały arsenał. Sklepikarz z szerokim uśmiechem wskazał gestem na stojaki z przeróżnymi rodzajami broni palnej. Natasza podeszła do nich od razu, rozglądając się okiem znawcy. Wybrała dwa standardowe glocki 26, jeden z jej ulubionych modelów broni, idealny do misji tego typu. Mały, lekki, łatwy do ukrycia, niezawodny — czego chcieć więcej? Do tego kilka noży i dokonali transakcji bez żadnych zbędnych incydentów. Natasza miała szczerą nadzieję, że nie będzie zmuszona do użycia zakupionej broni. Nie zapowiadało się na to, misja miała być prosta.

– Pierwszy raz w mieście? – zapytał Miklós, kiedy ponownie znaleźli się na górze.

Clint skinął głową.

– Pojedzcie na Wzgórze Gellerta, piękne widoki. I jak macie czas – podał im jedną z ulotek, które leżały na ladzie – nocny rejs po Dunaju.

– Co, Nat, pozwiedzamy sobie? – zapytał Barton z uśmiechem.


	4. Chapter 4

_Pytasz, co w moim życiu z wszystkich rzeczą główną,_

_Powiem ci: śmierć i miłość - obydwie zarówno._

_Jednej oczu się czarnych, drugiej - modrych boję._

_Te dwie są me miłości i dwie śmierci moje._

_Przez niebo rozgwieżdżone, wpośród nocy czarnej,_

_To one pędzą wicher międzyplanetarny,_

_Ten wicher, co dął w ziemię, aż ludzkość wydała,_

_Na wieczny smutek duszy, wieczną rozkosz ciała._

_Na żarnach dni się miele, dno życia się wierci,_

_By prawdy się najgłębszej dokopać istnienia -_

_I jedno wiemy tylko. I nic się nie zmienia._

_Śmierć chroni od miłości, a miłość od śmierci._

_  
Jan Lechoń, “Pytasz, co w moim życiu…”_

 

 

Natasza zbliżyła się do Clinta, kładąc mu wolną rękę na piersi.

– Nie odwracaj wzroku. Patrz na mnie – wyszeptała.

Odwróciła się znowu, ciągnąc go za sobą, wzdłuż stołu z wykwintnym jedzeniem i między równie wykwintnie ubranymi ludźmi. Podążał za nią bezwiednie, ufając, że ma jakiś plan.

– Jakbym chciał odwracać od ciebie wzrok – mruknął do siebie, patrząc na jej gołe plecy i opadające na nie ciemnobrązowe loki, na ruch bioder przy każdym kroku.

Wiedział, że go usłyszała, bo uścisnęła mocniej jego dłoń przez chwilę.

– Całkiem ładnie ci w tym kolorze, wiesz?

Co prawda ładnie było jej w każdym kolorze, to musiał przyznać — ale i tak wolał widzieć ją w tych charakterystycznych, rudych włosach, połyskujących miedzią i szkarłatem.

Obróciła się i przyciągnęła go do siebie nagłym ruchem, jednocześnie popychając w stronę środka sali i sprawiając, że wstrzymał oddech. Położyła lewą rękę na jego barku, zbliżyła się jeszcze bardziej. Teraz nie dzieliły ich nawet centymetry, czuł ciepło jej ciała, jej klatkę piersiową, unoszącą się przy każdym oddechu. Uśmiechała się szeroko. Gdyby nie znał Nat, mógłby powiedzieć, że ten uśmiech wyglądał dość złowrogo.

– Zamknij się i tańcz ze mną. – Coś w jej tonie głosu sprawiło, że poczuł dreszcz rozchodzący się w dole pleców.

Odwzajemnił uśmiech. Orkiestra właśnie zaczynała nowy utwór. Podniósł lewą dłoń, kładąc ją na łopatce Nataszy. Prawe ręce wyciągnęli przed siebie, na wysokości oczu.

– Już się robi. Tylko na co grają? Wolno… Angielski?

– Chyba. Mam nadzieję. Raz, dwa, trzy, i—

Ruszyli.

Raz, prawa do przodu, nisko, dwa, w lewo, trzy, złączyć i unieść się, i do tyłu. Raz, dwa, trzy. Przód, bok, złączyć, tył, bok, złączyć. Przy każdym złączeniu wspięcie na palce. Wszystko w ładnym, wirowym obrocie. Clint liczył w myślach. Zawsze czuł się nerwowo przy tańczeniu, bał się pomyłki. Szczególnie z Nataszą, która zdawała się mieć taniec we krwi. Poza tym trochę łatwiej byłoby mu się skupić, gdyby nie rozpraszał go ruch jej bioder. Była stanowczo zbyt blisko niego.

Jakimś cudem udało mu się nie zgubić kroków ani razu, chociaż Natasza postanowiła w połowie urozmaicić taniec o figury, których wczoraj nie przećwiczyli, wprawiając Clinta w niemałe przerażenie. Oddech miał przyśpieszony jak po kilkugodzinnym treningu. Zakończyli pięknym przejściem z obrotu do wychylenia. Przytrzymywał ją. Wyglądała pięknie, cholera. W butelkowozielonej sukni, odchylona do tyłu, jasno oświetlona. Jej obojczyki, szyja, delikatnie rozchylone usta, piersi. Podniosła się, zgrabnym, płynnym ruchem.

Zanim zorientował się, że to robi, jego ręka była już w połowie drogi. Założył zbłąkany kosmyk włosów za jej ucho. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale uśmiechnął się tylko.

Cholera. Powinien przestać myśleć o niej w ten sposób, powinien skupić się na wykonaniu misji.

Zeszli z parkietu, cały czas trzymając się pod ramię. Clint sięgnął po kieliszek z szampanem, chociaż wcale nie miał zamiaru pić. Rozglądał się uważnie, szukając wzrokiem ich celu wśród tłumu elegancko ubranych ludzi. Dostrzegł mężczyznę, wysokiego i szpakowatego, którego twarz zapamiętał dobrze ze zdjęcia w aktach. Sięgnął po drugiego szampana i, podając go Nataszy, szepnął:

– Na 4., stoi razem z jakąś kobietą i rozmawia z kilkoma mężczyznami.

Skinęła głową.

– Muszę się jeszcze rozejrzeć. Zatańczymy znowu?

– Chyba nie mam wyboru.

Otoczyli salę, zamieniając po drodze parę słów z co niektórymi nieznajomymi, wymieniając uprzejmości i chwaląc jedzenie, którego żadne z nich nie miało jeszcze okazji spróbować. W kolejnej chwili ciszy między utworami weszli na parkiet. Clint był już trochę mniej spięty, może za sprawą szampana, którego jednak zdecydował się wypić. Z dłonią na plecach Nataszy i drugą splecioną z jej, drobniejszą i smuklejszą, wirował wśród kroków i obrotów, świateł, wśród setek innych par. Chłonął oczami jej piękno, niemal namacalne w tej dusznej i zmysłowej atmosferze wieczoru, piękno zielonej sukni i zielonych oczu, spoglądających uwodzicielsko spod długich rzęs i brązowych loków.

Ostatnie dźwięki orkiestry przebrzmiały szybko, zbyt szybko, Natasza odsunęła się odrobinę, wystarczająco daleko, by sprawić mu niemalże fizyczny ból nagłą nieobecnością jej dotyku, pozostawiając go w niezaspokojonym pragnieniu bliskości. Nie puścił jej dłoni, zatrzymując przyjemne ciepło i jakieś dziwne, nie na miejscu wręcz, poczucie bezpieczeństwa, chociaż na chwilę dłużej przy sobie.

 _“Skup się na misji”_ , przemknęło mu po raz kolejny przez głowę. Za bardzo się rozpraszał. Za bardzo pozwalał Nat, żeby go rozpraszała.

Znowu spacer wzdłuż stołów.

– Aukcje zaczynają się za 40 minut. Zdążysz do tego czasu? – zamruczał szeptem, obracając głowę tak, by musnąć czubkiem nosa jej włosy.

– Ja mam nie zdążyć? – Uśmiechnęła się. – Lepiej postaraj się o swoją część misji.

Skinienie głową i mocniejsze ściśnięcie dłoni przez chwilę — rytuał odprawienia, zapewnienie samych siebie, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze.

Natasza oddaliła się, kołysząc biodrami. Clint odetchnął głęboko, poprawił krawat i ruszył w przeciwną stronę. Ledwie zauważalny ruch, popchnął kelnera, sprawiając, że tamten przewrócił się, wpadając jeszcze na jakiegoś biznesmena, wylewając na niego szampana. Kieliszki upadły na posadzkę w cudownej symfonii tłuczonego szkła, przebijającej się dźwięcznie nad wszystkimi innymi odgłosami. Barton wyminął zgrabnie kilku ludzi, wtopił się w tłum. Nikt go nawet nie zauważył, wszyscy byli zaaferowani nagle powstałym zamieszaniem. _Idealnie._

Udał się w kierunku szpakowatego mężczyzny, z miłym uśmiechem na ustach i zamiarem porozmawiania o _interesach._

* * *

Wszystko szło dokładnie tak, jak powinno, zdobył informacje, wystarczająco dużo, by Fury był zadowolony i jednocześnie wystarczająco mało, by nie wzbudzić żadnych podejrzeń.

A potem zorientował się, że ktoś go obserwuje. Ich oczy spotkały się, ułamek sekundy, wystarczająco, by serce Clinta na moment zapomniało jak bić. Poczuł nagły, orzeźwiająco zimny dreszcz adrenaliny, rozpływającej się po całym ciele. Rozpoznałby ten wzrok wszędzie, zimny i przeszywający, złowieszczo łypiący spod ściągniętych brwi. Pozostał spokojny, nie pokazał po sobie nic ze strachu, który go właśnie ogarnął. Wzrokiem przesunął gdzieś dalej, jak gdyby nic nie zauważył. Uprzejmie przeprosił jakiegoś elegancika, z którym miał nieprzyjemność rozmawiać, wycofał się na skraj sali, do miejsca odrobinę mniej tłocznego. Z chłodnym wyrachowaniem sięgnął po talerz, nałożył sobie trochę krewetek, dając czas spacerującej obok parze. Dopiero kiedy go minęli, sięgnął do komunikatora za uchem.

– Nat, mamy problem. Kod żółty, ktoś mnie rozpoznał. Odbiór.

Natasza jęknęła. To nie była najlepsza chwila na takie informacje, była właśnie w trakcie włamywania się do sejfu.

– Wychodź, szybko. Spotkamy się na umówionym miejscu. Bez odbioru – przekazała do komunikatora.

Przeklęła w myślach ten niefortunny zbieg okoliczności, który mógł skazać ich misję na niepowodzenie. I przy okazji kogoś, kto wymyślił, że na bankiety nie wypada brać czegoś bardziej pojemnego niż kopertówka.

Wszystko przebiegało do tej pory aż nazbyt wzorowo, mogła się przecież domyślić, że coś, prędzej czy później, pójdzie nie tak. Pośpiesznie przymocowała czarny futerał pod sukienką, do paska na udzie. Zamknęła sejf i rozejrzała się, chcąc upewnić się, że nie ma żadnych widocznych śladów włamania. Oprócz nieprzytomnego ochroniarza wepchniętego do szafy, oczywiście. Jak na razie tylko Clint był zdemaskowany, nie chciała, by również kradzież odkryto zbyt szybko. I tak musieli się spieszyć. Nie miała pojęcia, ile zajmie, zanim ktoś przyjdzie do tego pokoju albo zorientuje się, że zhakowane przez nią kamery od kilku minut pokazują ten sam zapętlony obraz. Albo kiedy ten ktoś, kto rozpoznał Clinta, zorganizuje posiłki.

Ostrożnie otworzyła drzwi pomieszczenia i rozejrzała się dookoła. Korytarz był czysty. Wyszła szybko, chcąc jak najszybciej się oddalić. Zdjęła rękawiczki i schowała je do kopertówki — jedna z niewielu rzeczy, do której to coś się przydało.

Dzieliło ją już tylko kilka metrów od zakrętu prowadzącego do schodów, kiedy usłyszała czyiś szorstki i nieprzyjemny głos za swoimi plecami:

– Co pani tu robi? Nie powinno tu nikogo być.

Natasza zamarła. Musiała za wszelką cenę uniknąć walki. Jeśli przyszło dwóch lub więcej, to mogli jej sprawić kłopoty. Odetchnęła głęboko i odwróciła się, uśmiechając się przy tym jak najbardziej niewinnie i słodko.

Mężczyzna, wysoki i nieźle napakowany, chociaż mogły to być sterydy, ubrany w czarny garnitur. Nie trzymał broni, kabura była przy pasku, po prawej stronie. To znacznie ułatwiało jej sprawę. Nie miał zbyt inteligentnego ani elokwentnego wyrazu twarzy. Mocny słowiański akcent wskazywał Nataszy, że był on jednym z członków ukraińskiej mafii, o której mówił Fury. Zwróciła jednak uwagę na coś innego. Krótki, dosłownie przez ułamek sekundy widoczny błysk na palcu lewej dłoni. Obrączka.

– Przepraszam, – Zatrzepotała rzęsami. – nie wiedziałam… Szukam mojego męża, oddalił się gdzieś i nie mogę go znaleźć.

Ukrainiec nie wyglądał na specjalnie przekonanego.

– Co masz w tej torebce?

 _“Kopertówka, idioto.”_ , pomyślała. Zbliżyła się do mężczyzny, udając, że trzęsącymi się rękoma próbuje otworzyć zatrzask. Tak jak przewidziała, kiedy była już wystarczająco blisko pochylił się nad nią. Zamachnęła się kopertówką, uderzając go w gardło, jednocześnie prawą ręką sięgnęła do kabury i wyszarpnęła z niej pistolet, od razu przystawiając go do skroni mężczyzny. Normalnym zakończeniem tego manewru byłoby jeszcze wbicie obcasa w stopę, ale nie mogła sobie pozwolić na niepotrzebne efekty dźwiękowe, które sprowadziłyby kolejnych przeciwników. Wystarczało, że kaszlał i się krztusił. Spojrzała w szare oczy mężczyzny. Dało się w nich dostrzec strach. Nie był doświadczony, tym łatwiej dla niej. Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego wyszeptała jednym tchem, głosikiem tak samo słodkim jak wcześniej:

– Powiesz teraz ładnie i grzecznie swoim kolegom, że ten korytarz jest czysty i nikogo tu nie zauważyłeś. Tylko się zająkniesz, albo powiesz coś co wyda mi się podejrzane, zastrzelę najpierw ciebie, a potem znajdę twoją żonę i dzieci, jeśli jakieś masz.

Skinął głową nerwowo, przełykając ślinę. A raczej próbując. Chciał sięgnąć ręką do komunikatora, znajdującego się za uchem, ale Natasza nie pozwoliła mu się ruszyć. Zrobiła to za niego.

 _– Czisti koridor_ – odezwał się, ledwie wydobywając z siebie głos.

Uśmiechnęła się, szczerze ciesząc się, że nie utrudniał jej pracy.

Uderzyła go z całej siły kolbą pistoletu w skroń. Mężczyzna osunął się na ziemię nieprzytomny.

 _– Dúże wdiáczna_ – mruknęła na odchodnym.

 

* * *

 

Zbiegła po schodach, kierując się w stronę większej sali bankietowej. Jeśli Clint trzymał się planu, wszelka uwaga powinna być teraz skupiona w jednej z dwóch mniejszych. Jak na razie wszystko szło tak jak powinno i spokojnym krokiem udała się w stronę wyjścia. Zastanawiała się przez kilka sekund, co będzie bezpieczniejsze i wzbudzające mniej podejrzeń: wyjście na chłodną noc w sukience z nagimi plecami i ogromnym dekoltem czy może niepotrzebna zwłoka związana z wizytą w szatni. W końcu zdecydowała się na to drugie.

Od razu, gdy tylko znalazła się na zewnątrz, wiedziała, że to była dobra decyzja. Opatuliła się cieplej płaszczem i udała się przed siebie szybkim krokiem.

Kluczyła specjalnie, ciągle wchodząc w boczne uliczki i zmieniając kierunek. Dopiero, kiedy upewniła się, że nie jest śledzona, skierowała się w stronę umówionego punktu.

 

* * *

 

Hawkeye już na nią czekał. Oparty o ścianę kamienicy wpatrywał się w niebo. Bez słowa popchnęła go w stronę bramy do jakiegoś podwórka. Z pomocą wsuwki do włosów otworzyła drzwi do klatki schodowej. Weszli tam oboje. Przy zejściu do piwnicy, obok czyjegoś roweru, dokładnie tam, gdzie ją zostawili, leżała torba. Natasza chwyciła ją szybko, wyciągając z niej ubrania i inną, mniejszą torebkę. Rzuciła Clintowi bluzę i jakieś spodnie, sama przebrała się szybko w jeansy i koszulkę. Zdjęła perukę, wiążąc pospiesznie rude włosy w kitkę. Czarny przedmiot schowała do torebki, owinąwszy go wcześniej tkaniną dla bezpieczeństwa. Nie miała czasu nawet zastanawiać się, co to jest, wystarczyła jej informacja od TARCZY, że może stanowić zagrożenie. Barton zarzucił sobie na ramię torbę, w której znajdował się łuk i kołczan. Natasza sprawdziła swoje dwa glocki 26, jeszcze raz upewniając się co do ilości amunicji i mocując tłumiki. Dopiero po ukryciu obu pistoletów razem z zero-osiem-czwórką i nadaniu krótkiego komunikatu Coulsonowi, skinęła głową Clintowi, dając znak, że są gotowi do dalszej drogi.

Wyszli znowu na chłód nocy, umiarkowanie szybkim krokiem, ramię w ramię manewrując wąskimi uliczkami. Byli spory kawałek od hotelu.

Nat bardzo denerwowały takie misje, kiedy priorytetem było zachowanie wszystkiego w sekrecie. Nie mogli nawet ukraść samochodu, wszystko miało być jak najbardziej “po cichu”. Jedno z nich i tak było już zdemaskowane, ale nie, muszą dołożyć wszelkich starań, żeby wyjechać z miasta bez żadnych sensacji. _Łatwo mówić, Nick._

 

Po kolejnym zakręcie znaleźli się na jakimś deptaku. _Váci utca_ , jak głosiła tabliczka na przeciwległym budynku. Pełno sklepów, kawiarni, restauracji. I turystów. Idealne miejsce do zgubienia pościgu, a przynajmniej tak mogłoby się wydawać. Ruszyli razem, manewrując między ludźmi.

Było tu pięknie, nie dało się tego nie zauważyć. Niebo ciemniało szybko, ale cała uliczka była jasno oświetlona, tworząc tym przyjemną, wręcz romantyczną atmosferę. Natasza najchętniej zatrzymałaby się w którymś z lokali, usiadła przy jednym z licznych stolików, zrelaksowała, napiła drinka albo dwóch, posłuchała głupich żartów Clinta, popatrzyła na jego równie głupi uśmiech. Ale cóż, co poradzić, kiedy ukraińska mafia cały czas deptała im po piętach.

Minęli właśnie kolejny zatłoczony bar i Nat zauważyła dwóch dziwnie znajomo wyglądających mężczyzn, idących z naprzeciwka.

– Dwóch na 11., patrzą w naszym kierunku. Bardzo zabawny żart, prawda? Zaśmiej się.

Clint zaczął się śmiać, nerwowo i sztucznie.

– Wciąż patrzą. Musimy—

Nie dał jej dokończyć. Pociągnął ją w lewo, w stronę witryn sklepowych, z udawanym zachwytem wpatrując się w wystawę za szybą.

– Patrz, Nat! To… papryka… Super.

Odwrócił się do niej i przybliżył. Zastanawiała się, co planuje, miała tylko nadzieję, że to zadziała, bo było już za późno na cokolwiek innego.

– Publiczneokazywanieuczućwprawialudziwzakłopotanie – wypowiedział jednym tchem.

– Co? – zapytała odruchowo, zanim jej mózg zdążył przetworzyć informacje.

Clint chwycił jej twarz w obie dłonie, zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej. Ich usta zetknęły się. Poczuł przyjemny dreszcz wzdłuż pleców. Całował ją, rozkoszując się miękkością i ciepłem jej warg. Dłoń Nataszy znalazła się nagle na jego karku, drugą przesunęła wzdłuż łopatki, przyciągnęła go bliżej do siebie. Pocałunek stał się gwałtowniejszy i bardziej namiętny. I trwał, długo, stanowczo zbyt długo, jak na coś, co miało służyć tylko na odwrócenie uwagi. Trwał, dopóki im obu nie zabrakło tchu.

W końcu Clint przesunął ręce na szyję Nat, potem dalej, na ramiona. Cofnął się o krok. Czuł, jak serce łomocze mu się w klatce piersiowej, jak przyjemnie łaskoczące ciepło gromadzi się w podbrzuszu.

– Czujesz się teraz zakłopotana? – zapytał, przygryzając wargę w mimowolnym uśmiechu.

– To chyba nie jest słowo, którego bym użyła. – Zamrugała kilkukrotnie, jakby otrząsając się z szoku. – To była… zaskakująco dobra metoda na zgubienie pościgu. Lepiej już chodźmy.

Clint rozejrzał się jeszcze dyskretnie i skinął głową. Wmieszali się ponownie w tłum turystów i ruszyli dalej.

 

* * *

 

– Kolejni, tym razem na 2. – szepnął Hawkeye. – Z jednym chyba rozmawiałem na przyjęciu.

Natasza nieznacznym ruchem dźgnęła go w żebro, wskazując na prostopadłą uliczkę. Skręcili w zaułek, ciemny w porównaniu do pozostałej części miasta. Za chwilę kolejny zakręt, jeszcze następny. Coraz bardziej oddalali się od zaludnionej części miasta, w dodatku nie w stronę, w którą był ich hotel. To nie wróżyło dobrze. Kolejna zmiana kierunku, następna uliczka.

– Kurwa – wyrwało się Nataszy pod nosem.

Z odległości mniejszej niż 10 metrów zbliżała się grupka 5 mężczyzn, co najmniej 3 z nich uzbrojonych. Celowali już do nich, zanim którekolwiek zdążyło jakoś zareagować. Ruch nadgarstka jednego z napastników zasugerował im podniesienie rąk w górę. Cały czas trzymali ich na muszce, jednocześnie podejmując krótką i gwałtowną wymianę zdań, w języku, którego Nat nie potrafiła rozpoznać.

Poczuła nagłe uderzenie w tył głowy. Wszystko rozbłysło przez chwilę oślepiająco gwieździstym blaskiem, po czym zapadła ciemność.

Clint odwrócił się przestraszony, kiedy zobaczył upadającą Nataszę. Stał tam kolejny mężczyzna, który od razu w niego wycelował bronią i odbezpieczył ją. Hawkeye przełknął ślinę na dźwięk zamka. Świetnie. Dali się otoczyć. Cudownie. Jak jacyś pieprzeni amatorzy. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na mężczyznę. Jego twarz wydała mu się dziwnie znajoma, ale nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, skąd ją kojarzy.

– Idź – odezwał się uzbrojony ochrypłym głosem.

Głos wydawał się jeszcze bardziej znajomy, ale Clint za cholerę nie mógł sobie nic przypomnieć. Ruszył przed siebie, zgodnie z rozkazem, w kierunku pozostałej piątki napastników. Związali mu ręce, potem jeszcze zakryli oczy. Świetnie. Nie wiedział nawet, co się dzieje z Nataszą.

 

* * *

 

– …elta 1! Delta 1, zgłoś się! Delta 1, odbiór! Delta 1!

Znajomy głos docierał do niej jakby z oddali. Powoli, z dużym opóźnieniem udawało się jej rozpoznawać słowa. Jej kryptonim powtarzał się nieustannie, nerwową mantrą, rażącą ją głośnością w dousznej słuchawce, pogłębiając jeszcze bardziej ból głowy. To chyba był Coulson. Sięgnęła z wysiłkiem do urządzenia za uchem.

– Delta 1, zgłaszam się.

– Nat! – Phil jak zwykle porzucił procedury, zwracając się do niej po imieniu. W jego głosie było słychać wyraźną ulgę. –  Co się stało?

 _“Jakbym sama wiedziała”,_ przemknęło jej przez myśl. Leżała w bardzo niewygodnej pozycji, w tym samym zaułku. Przez chwilę analizowała własne obrażenia, ale oprócz okropnego bólu głowy chyba nie dolegało jej nic poważniejszego.

– Otoczyli nas. A potem straciłam przytomność.

– Gdzie jest Clint? Nie mogę nawiązać z nim kontaktu. Wysłał sygnał alarmowy.

– Chyba wzięli go jako zakładnika. Jego tracker wciąż działa? – Natasza zaczęła się podnosić i rozglądać za torebką z rzeczami.

Na szczęście obie torby leżały w tym samym miejscu, w którym zostały porzucone, zarówno jej, jak i ta z łukiem Clinta.

– Tak. Mam jego współrzędne na mapie, cały czas się porusza. Jesteś ranna?

– Poważnie, nie. Lekkiego wstrząśnienia mózgu wykluczyć nie mogę. Ile mam straty do Clinta?

– Trochę ponad dwa kilometry na zachód. Zaraz podam ci dokładne współrzędne.

Natasza skierowała się w stronę wylotu uliczki. Z tego co pamiętała za rogiem znajdował się jakiś samochód.

– Nie mogę liczyć na żadne wsparcie, prawda?

Chwila ciszy. Pewnie Coulson jak zwykle pokręcił przecząco głową, zanim się zorientował, że przecież nie może go zobaczyć. I rzeczywiście, odezwał się po kilku sekundach:

– Nie. Najbliższy odział jest w Luksemburgu. Musisz sobie poradzić, Natasza.

Wlokła się wzdłuż ulicy, mijając kolejne zaparkowane samochody. Granatowa toyota corolla z jakiegoś starego rocznika, na oko 2001, kusiła ją tym, że była najbliżej. Ale Nat starała się nie kraść nigdy starszych samochodów, wychodziła z założenia, że jeśli kogoś stać na kupno prosto z salonu, to ma też pieniądze na coś zastępczego. Przeszła również obok czerwonego kabrioleta audi — niezłe auto, ale niepraktyczne i zbyt rzucające się w oczy. Zatrzymała się dopiero przy kolejnej toyocie, wyglądającą na jedną z nowszych i rozpoczęła mozolny proces włamywania się.

– Jasne – mruknęła ponuro do komunikatora i po chwili zastanowienia dodała: – Clint nie zdążył mi powiedzieć za dużo, o organizacji, która go rozpoznała. To chyba oni go porwali. Podał mi tylko jakieś nazwisko **…**  

 

* * *

 

Natasza jechała zaskakująco pustymi ulicami Budapesztu, kierując się GPSem namierzającym tracker Clinta. Zatrzymała się tylko na chwilę, na jakiejś stacji benzynowej. Drobna część jej mózgu postanowiła poświęcić czas, na zastanawianie się, jak bardzo podejrzanie będzie wyglądać, kupując około północy kanister benzyny, olej silnikowy, lejek, srebrną taśmę montażową, zapalniczkę i sześciopak piwa. Sprzedawca patrzył się na nią tylko odrobinę nieufnie, ale uśmiechnęła się do niego czarująco, tym typem uśmiechu, który był jednocześnie uwodzicielski i przerażający. Mężczyzna nie odezwał się więc nawet, wytrzeszczając oczy w mieszaninie strachu i zdziwienia. Nat zapłaciła szybko i wróciła do samochodu, odkładając wszystko na fotel pasażera i ruszając dalej, na obrzeża miasta. Czerwona kropka migająca na ekranie wydawała się zwalniać.

 

* * *

 

Jedna z dwóch siedzących na słupie wron rozdarła ochryple krótkim krzykiem ciszę nocy. Skrzekliwy dźwięk rozbrzmiewał długo, drgając w powietrzu. Załopotała skrzydłami, przyglądając się kilku samochodom, które wjeżdżały właśnie między namioty, wzbijając kurz na nieutwardzonej drodze.

 

* * *

 

Ktoś cisnął go o ziemię z ogromną siłą. Uderzył o twarde podłoże z całym impetem, wypychającym powietrze z płuc, aż poczuł, jak zatrzeszczały mu żebra. Nie zdążył zaczerpnąć tchu, zanim nastąpiło kolejne uderzenie, coś twardego zderzyło się z jego bokiem. Odruchowo skulił się jak tylko mógł, chroniąc brzuch i osłaniając rękoma głowę. Następnych kilka kopnięć i ktoś go podniósł, brutalnie, za ubranie, posadził na krześle. Przywiązano go, nogi, tułów, ręce — wykręcone jeszcze bardziej. Dopiero wtedy zdjęto mu worek z głowy. Światło reflektorów oślepiło go na chwilę. Usłyszał świst, w ostatniej chwili zacisnął zęby. Otrzymał cios pięścią, skórę na policzku boleśnie przeciął kamień szlachetny w pierścieniu. Nie musiał widzieć twarzy oprawcy, rozpoznał go po tym cholernym sygnecie. I technice wyprowadzania ciosu, którą całkiem dobrze pamiętał.

– Kopę lat, Tiboldt – odezwał się Clint udawanie wesołym głosem.

Tym razem w szczękę, sierpowym.

– Czy może nadal powinienem ci mówić “mistrzu”?

Seria ciosów brzuch sprawiła, że pożałował powiedzenia tego.

– Też się cieszę, że cię widzę. – Splunął krwią.

Czuł, jak zaczyna mu puchnąć policzek.

Mężczyzna odsunął się kilka kroków, nareszcie pozwalając ujrzeć swoją twarz. Otarł rękę chustką wyciągniętą z kieszeni. Stał wyprostowany, wysoka i smukła sylwetka górowała nad Clintem. Charakterystyczne podkręcone wąsiki, cylinder i laska — nic się nie zmienił, brakowało tylko kolorowej marynarki.

– Masz tupet, Barton – powiedział Ringmaster, spokojnym i nieprzyjemnie zimnym głosem, dokładnie tak, jak Clint go zapamiętał.

Hawkeye uśmiechnął się złośliwie, mimo bólu.

– 10, kurwa, lat, mieliśmy z tobą spokój – kontynuował Tiboldt. – Odszedłeś, rozumiem. Mogłeś co prawda zrobić to w trochę innym stylu, ale to już przeszłość. A teraz znowu wpierdalasz mi się w interesy.

– Nastąpił nagły zwrot w mojej karierze zawodowej. – Clint zaryzykował kolejny sarkastyczny komentarz.

Zaraz po tym odruchowo spiął mięśnie, oczekując na kolejną dawkę bólu. Mężczyzna nie poruszył się jednak, choć jego palce zacisnęły się nieznacznie mocniej na gałce laski, którą trzymał.

– Myślisz, że nie wiem, po co tu przyjechałeś? Ty i twoja partnerka bardzo mnie dzisiaj rozzłościliście. Jak Ukraińcom nie uda się odzyskać tego, co ukradliście, to mogę stać się – przerwał i podniósł laskę, przesuwając jej zimnym końcem po szyi Clinta, wzdłuż szczęki, zmuszając go do zadarcia głowy  w górę – jeszcze bardziej…  nieprzyjemny.

Długim i szybkim krokiem zbliżył się, naciskając mocno na jego tchawicę.

– Jedyne, co mnie w sumie zastanawia, to dla kogo pracujesz. Nie interesowałem się tobą jakoś szczególnie, Barton, wiesz? Szczerze liczyłem, że nasze drogi się nigdy ponownie nie skrzyżują. Nigdy nie chciałem twojej śmierci, i o dziwo, nadal nie mam ochoty cię zabijać. To co, – Odsunął się dopiero teraz, pozostawiając Clinta krztuszącego się i kaszlącego. – Powiesz mi, po dobroci? Utniemy sobie pogawędkę, jak starzy znajomi, cyrkowiec z cyrkowcem?

 

* * *

 

Wrona zaskrzeczała ponownie, gdy nadjechał kolejny samochód, srebrna toyota auris. Natasza nie skorzystała z bezpośredniego zjazdu na dół, na rozległą polanę z wieloma namiotami i wozami ustawionymi w chaotycznie uporządkowany wzór. Skręciła w boczną uliczkę i tam się zatrzymała. Po kolei wylała zawartość każdej butelki, jedna po drugiej, cały sześciopak. W powietrzu uniósł się aromat chmielu i słodu jęczmiennego, chwilę później łącząc się z zapachem benzyny, wlewanej właśnie przez Nataszę do każdej z butelek. Jeszcze olej silnikowy, potem zatkanie podartą na pasy koszulą Clinta i szczelne owinięcie szyjek oraz gwintów srebrną taśmą.

Każdy z Mołotowów został ostrożnie ułożony w skrzynce i Nat z uliczki wyszła na bardziej otwarty teren, znajdując sobie dogodny punkt obserwacyjny przy niewielkim murku. Nadała ostatni sygnał Coulsonowi i przykucnęła. Rozejrzała się po całej polanie, najpierw za pomocą noktowizora skanując wszystkie namioty i wozy, by potem przełączyć ekran na skaner termowizyjny. Czerń nocy zabłysła nagle barwami, w przeważającej części od fioletów do czerwieni. Tak, jak się spodziewała, Clint, jawiący się jej teraz jako żółto-pomarańczowa postać siedząca na krześle, był przetrzymywany w największym namiocie, znajdującym się na samym środku cyrkowego obozowiska.  Przed nim jedna osoba, za nim jeszcze czwórka. Ktoś właśnie wchodził do namiotu, z czymś ogromnym, czworonożnym i jarzącym się na żółto, miejscami prawie na biało. Natasza przeskanowała cały obóz, notując w pamięci liczbę ludzi i ich rozmieszczenie. Na całe szczęście zwierząt nie było dużo, wszystkie w klatkach skupionych na skraju obozu, z kilkoma nadzorcami w okolicy.

Schowała noktowizor.

– 0 Alfa tu Delta 1, odbiór.

– Delta 1 tu 0 Alfa – odezwał się głos Phila w słuchawce. – Odbiór.

– Zgłaszam gotowość do rozpoczęcia akcji.

– Zrozumiałem. Bez odbioru.

 

* * *

 

– Czy wyglądam, jakbym miał ochotę na rozmowę? – Barton uniósł brwi. – Tak poza tym, gdzie twój kapelusik, Tiboldt?

– Robisz wszystko, żeby mnie wkurwić?

Mężczyzna nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z kimś z tyłu, kogo Clint nie widział. Po chwili usłyszał przeciągłe gwizdnięcie i chwilę później dochodzący z zaskakująco bliskiej, zbyt bliskiej odległości trzask bicza, tak głośny, że aż drgnął przestraszony. Pozostający w cieniu mężczyzna podał bicz Ringmasterowi, który strzelił nim od razu, harmonijnie płynnym i eleganckim, niewymuszonym ruchem łokcia i nadgarstka wprawiając go w ruch. Sama tylko końcówka rzemienia dosięgnęła Clinta,  smagając po piersi, rozcinając materiał bluzy, na szczęście zbyt lekko, by dotrzeć do skóry i ją skaleczyć, ale wciąż wywołało to ból, palący ogniem, i było wystarczająco sugestywną zapowiedzią tego, co mogło nastąpić później. Ale Clint wiedział, że to nie bicza powinien się bać.

Chwilę potem usłyszał kolejny trzask, gdzieś zza jego pleców i głośny ryk. Po raz pierwszy odkąd go skuto jego serce zaczęło bić przyśpieszonym rytmem, oddech stał się płytki i nagle zrobiło mu się zimno. Bo od bardzo długiego czasu nie usłyszał podobnego dźwięku, dźwięku, który napawałby go takim strachem, przerażeniem wręcz. Podniósł wzrok na Tiboldta, ale ten wydawał się nie zmienić wyrazu twarzy, może oprócz odrobinę bardziej uniesionych kącików ust. W zasięgu wzroku Clinta pojawiło się zwierzę, prowadzone na uwięzi przez jednego z cyrkowców. Ogromne, płowe cielsko, z nieznacznie ciemniejszymi od reszty sierści prążkami, spoglądało na niego z półmroku kocimi, lekko skośnymi i złowrogo zmrużonymi oczami. Cokolwiek to nie było, wyglądało jak wyblakły tygrys na sterydach i napawało Clinta niezłym strachem.

– Marcus – przedstawił go Ringmaster. – Znałeś jego rodziców. To hybryda. Krzyżówka lwa i tygrysa. Jeden z największych żyjących kotów na świecie.

– Cześć, kiciu – mruknął Barton.

Był gotowy uwierzyć na słowo. Bestia była przeogromna. I w dodatku biła ogonem po bokach, jakby w każdej chwili gotowa do rzucenia mu się do gardła.

Przełknął ślinę.

Wszystko wyglądałoby trochę lepiej, gdyby jego komunikator się nie rozwalił. Słyszał w nim tylko co jakiś czas dziwne szumy. Nawet nie mógł do niego sięgnąć ręką.

Postanowił grać na czas, w oczekiwaniu na Nataszę.

– Wiesz co, Tiboldt? Chyba jednak mam ochotę na rozmowę.

 

* * *

 

Natasza wzięła ostatni głęboki oddech i, podpaliwszy materiał, rzuciła pierwszym Mołotowem. Najdalej jak potrafiła, by nie trafić ani w główny namiot, ani w wozy ze zwierzętami. Do dyspozycji miała tylko pięć Mołotowów, nóż i dwa glocki, na szczęście z dużym zapasem amunicji. Obserwowała, jak butelka obraca się w powietrzu, by w końcu uderzyć w ziemię, rozpryskując płonącą ciecz dokładnie na ten namiot, w który celowała. Minęło zaledwie kilka sekund i zajął się ogniem.

Ruszyła powoli przed siebie, odliczając w myślach kolejne sekundy i podrzucając w dłoni następny “koktajl”.

 

* * *

 

Cicho, gdzieś w oddali, ledwie właściwie słyszalny, rozległ się dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. I Clint już wiedział. Wiedział, ale nie dał po sobie poznać, zaczął tylko odliczać w myślach, obserwując, jak Tiboldt podnosi głowę i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami pyta o coś jednego z cyrkowców w jakimś języku, może serbskim. Też to usłyszał, ale zbytnio się chyba nie przejął. Albo tak samo postanowił nie dawać po sobie poznać.

_Dwadzieścia jeden, dwadzieścia dwa, dwadzieścia trzy…_

 

* * *

 

– Dwadzieścia pięć – mruknęła cicho Natasza i zamachnęła się mocno.

 

* * *

 

_Dwadzieścia osiem, dwadzieścia dziewięć, trzydzieści… trzydzieści jeden._

Dopiero wtedy ponownie rozległ się dźwięk roztrzaskującego się szkła, tym razem z bliższej odległości. _Spóźniłaś się, Nat._

Tiboldt wydawał się teraz być poddenerwowany. Wydał szybko kilka poleceń, w mieszaninie angielskiego i jakiegoś bałkańskiego języka, za którą Clint nie nadążał.

Marcus zaryczał groźnie, przypominając o swojej obecności.

* * *

Kolejne dwa Mołotowy, tym razem w krótszych, dziesięciosekundowych odstępach czasu. Widziała ludzi, biegających po całym placu cyrkowym w różnych kierunkach, zdecydowaną większość uzbrojoną. Nat trzymała się cienia, nie pozwalając się dostrzec. Skradając się, z dala od płomieni, kierowała się w stronę głównego namiotu.

* * *

****

Dwa kolejne wybuchy i Clint wiedział, że nie zostało już dużo czasu.

Tiboldt pochylił się nad nim, łapiąc go za bluzę, tuż przy szyi, podnosząc w górę i wykręcając jeszcze mocniej ręce.

– Myślisz, że twoja partnerka zdoła cię uratować? – wycedził przez zęby.

Ale Clint tylko się uśmiechnął. Już go nie obchodziły groźby.

Był, co tu nie mówić, w czarnej dupie. Co prawda, zdarzało mu się już być w czarniejszych dupach, ale miał nadzieję, że Nat pojawi się jak najszybciej.

Mógłby teraz zaatakować Tiboldta. Nawet przywiązany do krzesła dałby radę pokonać trzech cyrkowców, którzy zostali jeszcze w namiocie. Wszystko komplikowała tylko ta mała, słodka kicia czająca się w rogu.

Ringmaster wydał kolejną serię poleceń ostrym i stanowczym głosem, tym razem już w ogóle nie używając angielskiego. Ktoś wybiegł z namiotu.

Chwilę później poczuł zimny metal ostrza na swojej szyi.

– Na nic się jednak nie przydałeś. Chociaż naprawdę nie chcę…

Clint odchylił mocno głowę w tył i uderzył mężczyznę, cały czas nad nim pochylonego, łamiąc mu nos.

 

* * *

 

Natasza zauważyła dwie osoby wybiegające truchtem z namiotu. Kobietę zdążyła zdjąć celnym strzałem, drugi cyrkowiec okazał się zbyt szybki, znikając natychmiast za jakimś wozem. Ktoś zaskoczył ją od tyłu, w ostatniej chwili zdradzony przez drobny szelest. Nat odwróciła się, ledwo unikając ataku nożem. Smukła kobieta o indyjskiej urodzie, z twarzą w połowie ukrytą za chustą ciemnego koloru. W obu dłoniach trzymała długie i lekko zakrzywione sztylety, poruszając się płynnie i kołysząc na palcach w zwodniczym rytmie. Wyglądała jak wąż, w każdej chwili gotowy do ataku. Kobieta była zbyt szybka, by Natasza mogła oddać pewny strzał. Schowała jednego glocka, chwytając w jego miejsce swój nóż. W tym samym czasie nożowniczka rozpoczęła kolejne natarcie. Wdowa źle przewidziała chaotyczny ruch kobiety, przypłacając to płytką raną poniżej ostatniego lewego żebra. Wiedząc, że nie może tracić ani chwili dłużej sama przystąpiła do ofensywy, kilkoma krótkimi skokami zbliżając się do przeciwniczki. W zgrabnym, baletowym półobrocie minęła jej ostrza, w ostatniej chwili zmieniając kierunek i atakując zza pleców. Była od niej szybsza. Nóż dosięgnął celu, dodatkowo jeszcze mocne kopnięcie i teraz nawet z lewej ręki miała pewny strzał. Nacisnęła na spust.

Kilka głębokich wdechów. Skierowała się w stronę wejścia do namiotu.

 

* * *

 

Jakiś mężczyzna stał przed Clintem, z nożem w jednej dłoni, laską w drugiej, ocierając nią przy okazji zakrwawiony nos. Wyglądał na nieźle wkurwionego, jednak to nie w niego strzeliła najpierw. Z tyłu, za Clintem, stał jeden cyrkowiec, z kałachem przewieszonym przez pierś. Nie zdążył go nawet podnieść, Natasza oddała strzał w jego kierunku, potem bez nawet chwili zawahania drugi, w mężczyznę z nożem. Podbiegła do Clinta, jednak ledwie zdążyła zrobić kilka kroków, kiedy krzyknął:

– Uważaj!

Jego ostrzeżenie zlało się ze złowrogim pomrukiem, który rozległ się równocześnie.

Zdążyła rzucić się na ziemię w ostatniej chwili, unikając skaczącej na nią bestii. Upadła na żwirową powierzchnię, zmuszona do przeturlania się po niej, by złagodzić impet uderzenia. Zerwała się szybko, odnajdując wzrokiem ogromnego kota, kroczącego półkolem zaledwie kilka metrów od niej, z odsłoniętymi groźnie kłami i drgającym nerwowo ogonem. Z bijącym sercem i adrenaliną pulsującą w żyłach wycelowała między oczy zwierzęcia, dokładnie gdy szykowało się do kolejnego skoku.

Rozległ się suchy trzask iglicy. Jej serce zamarło w przerażeniu. Nacisnęła spust ponownie. To samo.

_Kurwa. Zaciął się. Akurat teraz._

Zdążyła tylko odrzucić broń i wyszarpnąć nóż zza paska i uchylić się w bok. _“Jak jakiś pierdolony torreador”,_ przemknęło jej przez myśl. Celowała w szyję, ale nóż oślizgnął się na podstawie czaszki i udało jej się wbić ostrze dopiero w okolicy łopatki. Kot zaryczał przeraźliwie głośno.

Natasza zyskała czas na przeładowanie drugiego glocka. Strzeliła, najpierw w płuca, potem, gdy bestia zwróciła się do niej pyskiem, z paszczą rozdartą w potwornym ryku, wykańczając ją strzałem między oczy. Kot zrobił ostatnie kilka kroków, chwiejąc się w konwulsjach, po czym padł na ziemię.

Stała przez chwilę w zupełnym bezruchu, z dymiącym pistoletem w dłoni. Dopiero, kiedy zwierzę przestało się ruszać, zdała sobie sprawę, że dyszy, z trudem łapiąc dech i słyszy głuche uderzenia szybko bijącego serca, jakby całe jej ciało pulsowało. Otarła strużkę potu, spływającą po skroni i zorientowała się, że krwawi.

Spojrzała na Clinta. Nawet z takiej odległości wydawał się równie przestraszony jak ona. I zatroskany.

– Co to, do cholery, było? – zapytała, zdziwiona dźwiękiem własnego głosu.

– Cyrkowe atrakcje. Rozwiążesz mnie?

Natasza skinęła głową i zbliżyła się, lekko kulejąc. Chwilę później Clint rozcierał już obolałe nadgarstki.

– Masz mój łuk?

Podała mu torbę. Sama poszła podnieść drugiego glocka. I odzyskać swój nóż. Zabrała przy okazji kałacha.

Clint spojrzał przelotnie na ciało Tiboldta leżące parę metrów dalej.

– Może nie jestem w tym taki dobry jak ty, ale też udało mi się wyciągnąć parę ciekawych informacji. A myślał, że grzecznie mu wszystko śpiewam. Dziwne, taki stary przestępczy wyga i nie wiedział nic o TARCZY? Nie wiem nawet, co on chciał osiągnąć, biorąc mnie na zakładnika. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Lepiej już chodźmy.

 

* * *

 

 

Wyszli oboje z namiotu. Clint naciągnął łuk na próbę, krzywiąc się przy tym z bólu. Większa część obozu za nimi i po bokach była w płomieniach. Dziwne, że jeszcze nie było nigdzie słychać straży pożarnej ani policji. Ruszyli przed siebie, uważni i ostrożni.

Rozległy się strzały. Natasza schowała się za wozem, pociągając Clinta za sobą. Nie byli w zbyt korzystnej pozycji, nawet nie widzieli wroga. Uderzyła kilkukrotnie kolbą w zamek na drzwiach i po chwili była w środku. Zamachnęła się mocno i wybiła szybę, kucając przy nowym stanowisku strzeleckim. Kilka celnych strzałów. Czysto.

Nie przewidziała tylko jednego. Ktoś był w wozie. Zaalarmował ją jakiś szelest, ale było już za późno na reakcję.

Poczuła nóż na gardle i umięśnione przedramię przytrzymujące ją mocno w pasie, unieruchamiając ręce. Próbowała go uderzyć trzymanym wciąż karabinem, trafiła najpierw w szafkę, zaledwie tylko ocierając się o jego udo. Hałas zaniepokoił Clinta, jednak napastnik i tak już wyprowadzał ją na zewnątrz. Próbowała się wyszarpnąć, ale chwyt, chociaż tylko jedną ręką, był zaskakująco mocny. Przycisnął ostrze mocniej, dając jej znak, by się uspokoiła.

Znalazła się na zewnątrz. Hawkeye, z łukiem wymierzonym w jej napastnika, spięty i gotowy do strzału. Widziała, jak zmienia mu się wyraz twarzy, kiedy dostrzega wyraźniej kto ją trzyma.

– Aleksiej? – Głos Clinta brzmiał niepewnie.

– Rzuć broń, Barton – odpowiedział mu mężczyzna zza jej pleców. – Albo ją zabiję.

Na potwierdzenie tych słów zbliżył nóż jeszcze bardziej, pozwalając, by naruszył skórę.

Clint opuścił łuk, zmniejszając nieznacznie naciąg cięciwy. Spojrzał na Nataszę, z niemym pytaniem w oczach. Mrugnęła dwukrotnie, potem kierując swój wzrok w prawo.

Również odpowiedział jej mrugnięciem.

Serce biło jej mocno. Jeśli manewr by się nie powiódł, skończy z poderżniętym gardłem. Wypuściła z dłoni kałacha. W tej samej chwili wyszarpnęła nóż zza paska, lewą ręką, tą, która była słabiej trzymana. Wbiła go z całej siły w udo mężczyzny. Równocześnie z tym, jak wyszarpywała prawą rękę z osłabionego bólem chwytu i kierowała lewą do góry, Clint oddał strzał z połowy naciągu, w jego lewe kolano. Usłyszała tylko brzęk cięciwy i wrzask bólu tuż przy jej uchu. Chwyciła obiema dłońmi nadgarstek mężczyzny, nagłym ruchem odciągając nóż od swojej szyi, w dół, by jednocześnie wyślizgnąć się spod jego ramienia. Clint był już gotowy do kolejnego strzału. Cichy brzęk i potem świst lotki. Grot wbił się w oczodół.

A wszystko, od metalicznego dźwięku, jaki wydał kałasznikow odbijający się od utwardzonej ziemi, po głuchy odgłos upadającego ciała, trwało tyle, co kilkanaście uderzeń szybko bijącego serca.

 

* * *

 

Nie mieli nawet chwili wytchnienia, znowu rozległy się strzały. Powoli posuwając się naprzód, wybijali sobie drogę. Według jej przeczucia, za niewiele ponad minutę powinna się pojawić straż pożarna albo policja.

 

* * *

 

Byli już przy toyocie. Natasza spojrzała po raz ostatni na płonący obóz poniżej nich. Czuła, że jest jej niedobrze.

Zobaczyła 3 samochody wjeżdżające z piskiem opon na uliczkę przed placem i chwilę później usłyszała w oddali odgłos syren strażackich. Dobrze, że zaparkowała w takim oddaleniu, ale i tak nie mogliby wyjechać stąd niepostrzeżenie. Nat zabrała wszystkie rzeczy i zostawiła ostatnie dwa Mołotowy na dachu auta. Ruszyli pieszo i dopiero parę uliczek dalej dała znak Clintowi. Wspiął się na budynek i oddał z góry strzał. Obserwował jeszcze chwilę, po czym skinął jej głową, na znak, że samochód zaczął się palić.

Znaleźli kolejny wóz, tym razem jakiegoś mercedesa, i nareszcie ruszyli w drogę powrotną.

 

* * *

 

Dopiero w drodze powrotnej do hotelu, zaczęła sobie uświadamiać, jak bardzo jest obolała. Adrenalina przestawała działać. Jej ręka sprawiała potworny ból przy każdym ruchu, nie wspominając już, jaką męczarnią była zwykła zmiana biegów. Clint wydawał się być w nie lepszym stanie. Potwierdził to cichy jęk, przecedzony przez zęby, którego nie zdołał stłumić, gdy sztywne zawieszenie samochodu dało o sobie znać przy przejeżdżaniu przez progi zwalniające.

 

* * *

 

 

– To na pewno bezpieczne wracać teraz do hotelu?

– Wszystko, co mogło być jakimś dowodem spłonęło. Nie ma żadnych innych śladów, które pozwoliłyby komukolwiek odnaleźć nas w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni. Poza tym, nie masz ochoty wyspać się na jakimś wygodnym łóżku, Clint?

 

* * *

 

Porzuciła samochód w trochę mniejszej niż powinna odległości od hotelu, ale była zbyt zmęczona na długi spacer. Natasza zdołała zakryć podarte spodnie długim płaszczem, którym otuliła się ciepło. Jedyne, co mogła poradzić w przypadku Clinta, to założenie marynarki na jego bluzę.

– Udawaj pijanego.

Tak, pijany biznesmen, który wdał się w bójkę, całkiem przekonująca przykrywka. Miała nadzieję, że nie wzbudzą zbyt dużych podejrzeń obsługi hotelowej.


	5. Chapter 5

_“Usta twoje się snują, usta twe się wodzą,_

_Jak dwa ptaki różowe, po mnie lekko chodzą,_

_Jak dwa światła natchnione, oczu dotykają,_

_Usta twe mnie zabrały, usta twe mnie mają._

_Jak wyznania wstydliwe, jak szepty szalone,_

_Powtarzam w ustach twoje usta niezliczone,_

_Od uśmiechu w kącikach do smaku języka -_

_Usta twoje całują i świat cały znika.”_

_Kazimierz Wierzyński, “Usta twe całując”_

 

 

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą Natasza zrobiła po wejściu do pokoju, oprócz zapalenia niewielkiej lampki i rzucenia torby w kąt, było otworzenie małej lodówki w szafce po telewizorem.

– Nat, co ty, wiesz ile kosztują—

– Od kiedy ciebie to obchodzi, Clint.

– Masz rację, nie obchodzi.

– Mają nawet wódkę, jak miło. – Otworzyła butelkę.

– Tam są… – Nie zdążył dokończyć, napiła się z gwinta. – Ach, jasne.

Rosja. Oczywiście. Gdzie indziej piliby wódkę prosto z butelki, nawet się przy tym nie krzywiąc. Wyciągnął do niej rękę, czekając, aż mu poda.

– Krwawisz mocno z którejś rany? – zapytała, ocierając usta.

Pokręcił przecząco głową.

– To weź najpierw prysznic.

Upił sporego łyka, nie mogąc powstrzymać grymasu twarzy, odstawił butelkę na stolik i pokuśtykał do łazienki, zabierając po drodze parę rzeczy. Natasza otworzyła okno i opadła bez sił na fotel. Na zewnątrz było parno, wyglądało, jakby zbierało się na burzę. Westchnęła ciężko, odchylając głowę na oparciu. Nie było chyba żadnej części jej ciała, która nie była poobijana i obolała. Czekała spokojnie aż Clint skończy. Sięgnęła po komunikator i wysłała krótki komunikat Coulsonowi. “Żyjemy. Ledwo. Raport jutro.”

 

Clint wyszedł z łazienki, ze zmęczeniem odbitym na twarzy, w samych bokserkach, z ręcznikiem przewieszonym przez ramię. Podniosła się z fotela i bez słowa ruszyła w kierunku uchylonych drzwi.

 

Widziała swoje odbicie w lekko zaparowanym lustrze, równie zmęczone jak jego. Zdjęła wszystkie ubrania, zbliżyła się do umywalki. Stała przez chwilę bez ruchu, oparta obiema rękoma o zimną, ceramiczną powierzchnię. Było jej niedobrze.

Pochyliła się, odwracając wzrok od lustra, oddychając ciężko. Myślała, że ma to już za sobą, że nie będzie musiała tego przechodzić po zmianie stron. Zabijanie przychodziło jej z łatwością, tak była wytrenowana. Pozbawiła te wszystkie osoby życia bez mrugnięcia okiem, zostawiając za sobą posokę i ogień.

Zupełnie inną sprawą były wyrzuty sumienia, które teraz ściskały wszystkie wnętrzności. Uczucie, które towarzyszyło jej od najmłodszych lat. Ci wszyscy, których dzisiaj zabiła, teraz wydawało się, że widzi ich przed oczami, chociaż powieki miała mocno zaciśnięte. Ten chłopak, którego ogłuszyła. Miał żonę, pewnie też dzieci. Jego oszczędziła, ale ile rodzin pozbawiła dzisiaj ojców, matek, braci, sióstr?

I wiedziała, doskonale wiedziała, że każda z tych osób jest kolejnym powodem, do nienawidzenia siebie jeszcze bardziej. Chciało jej się wymiotować.

Ciepłą wodą zaczęła przemywać prawe przedramię, beznamiętnie patrząc jak krew miesza się z przezroczystą cieczą, zabarwiając ją na różowo. Bolało i cholernie piekło. Knykcie prawej dłoni były tak otarte, że ledwie mogła wyprostować palce.

Kiedy skończyła z ręką, skierowała się wolnym krokiem w stronę prysznica. Nic innego nie pomogłoby jej teraz tak bardzo, jak strumień gorącej wody, który rozluźniłby wszystkie spięte mięśnie, ale nawet woda cieplejsza tylko o kilka stopni zdawała się być jak płynny ogień, palący jej rany. Zadrżała, kiedy zimno spłynęło wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa. Poczuła gęsią skórkę na całej skórze, ale przynajmniej przywróciło to odrobinę trzeźwości umysłu. I ból się zmniejszył.

 

* * *

 

Clint siedział na fotelu, z butelką wódki w każdej z dłoni, z czego jedną przytrzymywał przy dolnej części żeber. Podeszła do niego, wyciągając po drodze apteczkę z walizki. Powoli zabrała mu obie butelki, odstawiając je na stolik obok.

Spojrzał na nią spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Delikatnymi ruchami, samymi tylko opuszkami palców, zaczęła badać jego obrażenia. Cała lewa strona jego ciała była zaczerwieniona i lekko opuchnięta. Zaczynały się pojawiać pierwsze siniaki. Kiedy dotknęła mocniej jego nadgarstka, syknął z bólu. Nie była w stanie stwierdzić, czy to zwichnięcie, czy tylko nadwyrężenie. Obandażowała dla pewności, dość ciasno, by nie pogarszał urazu niepotrzebnymi ruchami. Ruchem dłoni nakazała mu unieść ramię nad głowę. Zaczęła teraz oglądać jego żebra, manewrując palcami wśród zaczerwienionych obszarów i, w niektórych miejscach, sińców. Nie umknęło jej uwadze, że drgnął nieznacznie i napiął mięśnie, kiedy musnęła jego podbrzusze.

Przyłożyła ucho do jego górnych żeber, sprawdzając, czy słychać jakieś nieprawidłowości. Żadnych trzasków ani szmerów. Tylko jego serce biło odrobinę za szybko. Albo po prostu jej się zdawało.

Chcąc się upewnić, że nie ma niczego złamanego, ucisnęła jeszcze każde żebro po kolei, wciąż nasłuchując. Wszystko wydawało się być w porządku, oprócz paru jęków i innych wyrazów bólu i niezadowolenia Clinta, oraz nerwowego “Nat! Nic mi nie jest!”.

Obejrzała jeszcze tylko udo i stłuczone kolano, po czym odsunęła się i upiła łyk wódki. Otarłszy usta, podała butelkę w stronę swojego partnera i powiedziała:

– Żyjesz. Ale będziesz jutro we wszystkich kolorach tęczy.

– Tyle to ja już wcześniej wiedziałem – odparł ironicznie. – Twoja kolej.

Skinęła głową i wspięła się na stolik. Zaczął od jej zdartej ręki. Teraz to ona krzywiła się z bólu. Starając się być jak najbardziej delikatnym, przyłożył gazę do grzbietu jej dłoni i starannie obandażował, tą samą czynność powtarzając przy przedramieniu. Jego palce przebiegły potem w górę, wywołując dreszcz, którzy przemknął wzdłuż kręgosłupa, kumulując się w krzyżu.

Clint oglądał liczne zadrapania i otarcia, ale nie było to nic poważnego. Skupił swoją uwagę na prawym udzie, którego stan był dużo gorszy. Kolejna gaza i kolejny bandaż. Jego ciepła dłoń zatrzymała się na jej biodrze, wydawałoby się, trochę dłużej niż powinna. Opuszki jego palców wywoływały na jej skórze jakieś dziwne mrowienie, przechodzące w głąb, aż do kości, rozchodząc się wzdłuż całej długości uda. Ogromnej siły woli wymagało od niej pozostanie w bezruchu. Serce przyśpieszyło rytm. Zacisnęła szczęki i odchyliła głowę do tyłu. Jego dotyk sprawiał, że czuła rzeczy, których nie powinna.

Palce Clinta zatańczyły na jej kościach biodrowych, wzbudzając kolejny dreszcz. Delikatnym i frustrująco powolnym ruchem chwycił za materiał koszulki i pociągnął w górę. Uniosła ręce, pozwalając mu ją zdjąć. Siedziała teraz przed nim prawie naga. Nie był to pierwszy raz, często już musiał opatrywać i zszywać ją po misjach. Czuli się z tym swobodnie, dbając i troszcząc się o siebie nawzajem.

Ale teraz było jej jakoś nieswojo, niepewnie. Wyprostowana i spięta obserwowała z uwagą jego ruchy, skupiony wyraz twarzy, maskę, której nie potrafiła odczytać. Przesunęła wzrokiem po jego klatce piersiowej, unoszącej się przy każdym wdechu i wydechu, mięśniach brzucha, potem po ramionach, umięśnionych i żylastych. Przygryzła wargę i zacisnęła palce na krawędzi stołu. Zamknęła oczy na chwilę, by zaraz znowu je otworzyć. Kończył właśnie opatrywać ranę w okolicy dolnego żebra. Patrzyła na niego, czując serce bijące nerwowym niepokojem, mieszankę uczuć, kłębiącą się w piersi. Uczuć, których nie znała, nie powinna znać, które były jej obce, lub wcześniej przez nią odrzucane.

Skończył. Podniósł oczy. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Clint uciekł na chwilę wzrokiem, jakby zbierając w sobie odwagę, by znowu skierować je w górę, na zielone oczy Nataszy. Trwali tak przed długą chwilę, nieruchomo, w impasie, wpatrując się w siebie, próbując dostrzec, odgadnąć, co myśli drugie i jednocześnie bojąc się zrobić cokolwiek innego. Pierwszym, który przerwał ciszę oddechów i tykającego zegara, był Clint — lekko schrypniętym i jakby nieśmiałym, ledwie głośniejszym od szeptu głosem:

– Nat… Dlaczego patrzysz na mnie takim wzrokiem?

Czuła ucisk w gardle, serce trzepoczące się w piersi. Nie wiedziała, co chce powiedzieć. Spojrzała przez chwilę na jego usta, na wspomnienie tego, jak ją dzisiaj całował, jego ciepłych i miękkich warg, ręki wplecionej we włosy, przeszył ją kolejny dreszcz. Odetchnęła głęboko. Odruchowo jakby pokręciła przecząco głową, mówiąc jednocześnie:

– Po prostu… Cieszę się, że nie umarłeś.

Clint uśmiechnął się, smutno jakoś, inaczej, niż zwykle się uśmiechał.

– Też się cieszę.

Nat nie potrafiła mu powiedzieć więcej, chociaż bardzo chciała. Nie była w stanie znaleźć słów, które mogłyby wyrazić, jak bardzo bała się o niego, jak bardzo nie chciała go stracić. Pod wpływem jakiegoś impulsu wyciągnęła rękę, dotknęła dłonią jego policzka. Wydawał się zaskoczony, ale nie odsunął się — przeciwnie, przybliżył, wtulając w jej dotyk.

Czuła się zagubiona w natłoku uczuć i emocji. Oprócz potrzeby bycia blisko niego, przytulenia, upewnienia się, że jest tutaj, żyje, nic mu się nie stało, przytrzymania go blisko siebie i usłyszenia bicia jego serca, jak po każdej misji, w czasie której jedno z nich otarło się o śmierć, odczuwała jeszcze inną potrzebę, nieznane pragnienie, żądzę.

Stłumiła w sobie wszystkie rozterki i niepewności, przestała myśleć nad tym co będzie później. Pozwoliła działać instynktowi, intuicji.

Powoli wyciągnęła drugą, zdrową dłoń, delikatnie muskając grzbietem jego szorstki od jednodniowego zarostu policzek, przesunęła ją dalej, na kark, podstawę czaszki, pewnym chwytem przyciągając go bliżej do siebie. Jego ciepły oddech musnął jej twarz, trwali tak przez chwilę, nieruchomi w poczuciu bliskości i kontakcie wzrokowym, mówiąc sobie więcej, niż mogliby przekazać słowami.

 

Natasza zebrała w sobie całą odwagę i zbliżyła się jeszcze bardziej, przymykając oczy. Ich usta zetknęły się. Ciemność rozbłysła barwami, po plecach rozszedł się dreszcz, serce zabiło jeszcze szybciej. Jego dłonie, ciepłe, zmysłowe i delikatne, znalazły się nagle na jej ramionach, rozpoczynając taniec po skórze, jedna w górę, wplatając się w czerwone włosy, druga niżej, zataczając kręgi na łopatkach, wzdłuż kręgosłupa, by spocząć na lędźwiach, biodrze, stanowczym ruchem przeciągnąć ją jeszcze bliżej. Jej palce również tańczyły na jego ciele, podążając to w dół, to w górę, wzdłuż jego mięśni, blizn i żył.

Pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny, ale po chwili odsunęła się. Cichym i drżącym głosem poprosiła go, by zatrzymał się na chwilę. Zrobił to, nie pytał o co chodzi, nie kwestionował, po prostu znieruchomiał pod nią, z ręką na jej piersi i drugą na talii. Oparła czoło o jego głowę, z zamkniętymi oczami. Zrobiła kilka wdechów. I próbowała zapomnieć, zapomnieć o tym wszystkim, czego uczyli ją od małego, że seks to tylko narzędzie, nic innego. Bo nie chciała pamiętać o przeszłości, o wszystkich poprzednich doświadczeniach, chciała po prostu się z nim kochać, z jedynym mężczyzną, któremu potrafiła zaufać. Chciała zatracić się w jego ramionach, odnaleźć tam pocieszenie, przebaczenie, zapomnienie, sama nie wiedziała co, może wszystko na raz, a może po prostu poczuć ciepło.

Chciał zadać jej jakieś pytanie, pytanie zaczynające się od “jeśli”, ale uciszyła go. Podjęła decyzję i nie zamierzała się z niej wycofywać, chociaż jego troska sprawiła, że poczuła jakby ukłucie w okolicy serca.

I, powoli, po kilku kolejnych wdechach, podniosła ręce, delikatnie muskając jego szczękę i ponownie zaczęła całować, wolniej, intensywniej.

Wydawał się teraz być odważniejszy, kiedy upewniła go w swoim wyborze. Jego usta zaczęły podążać wzdłuż jej szyi, zmuszając do jęku. Objął ją mocno. Oplotła go nogami w pasie, pozwoliła, by przeniósł ją na łóżko. Poczuła miękki materac pod plecami i zaskakujące delikatnością pocałunki na swoich obojczykach.

Pogrążyli się oboje w tej delikatności, troskliwości i czułości, spokojnie, nie śpiesząc się zupełnie, wśród westchnień, cichych jęków, szelestu pościeli. I zdawało się, że cały świat, oprócz ich ciał złączonych ze sobą w objęciach, przestał istnieć.

 

* * *

 

Obudziła się o poranku. Coś było inaczej niż powinno. Minęła chwila, zanim jej mózg zaczął interpretować poprawnie wszystkie bodźce. Czuła przyjemne ciepło drugiego ciała obok niej, dłoń delikatnie głaszczącą ją po plecach. Zdała sobie sprawę, że słyszy czyiś oddech i bicie serca. I oprócz tego wszystkiego, delikatną suchość w ustach, związaną z wcześniej wypitym alkoholem. I wszechobecny ból.

Wtedy jej zaspany mózg nareszcie połączył wszystkie fakty i wspomnienia.

Serce zabiło jej paniką i przerażeniem, i poczuła nagły ucisk na piersi. Otworzyła oczy, by ujrzeć przed sobą wesoły uśmiech Clinta. Ucisk trochę zelżał.

– Hej, śpiochu – odezwał się zachrypniętym głosem.

Natasza przymknęła oczy i uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, mimo ogarniającego ją strachu. To zawsze ona budziła się przed nim, nic dziwnego, że skorzystał z okazji, żeby się jej odgryźć.

Leżała bez ruchu na jego piersi, czując się zaskakująco przyjemnie, mimo przerażenia, ściskającego jej wnętrzności.

– Jesteśmy żałośni – mruknęła cicho.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Pierwsza nasza misja jako para, i od razu skończyliśmy w łóżku.

– Czujesz się z tym źle? – zapytał, głaszcząc delikatnym ruchem jej włosy.

Milczała chwilę, palcami zataczając drobne kółka na jego skórze.

– Nie. Nie wiem. Chyba nie. – Po chwili dodała: – Fury nas zabije.

– Fury’ego tu nie ma. – Dotknął jej policzka. – Nat, pytam serio. Jeśli żałujesz, tego, co się stało, powiedz. Zrozumiem. Nie wiem, postaramy się zapomnieć. Nie musi się nic zmieniać.

– Nie powiedziałam, że żałuję. – Westchnęła smutno. – Przytulisz mnie?

– Jasne.

Objął ją ramionami. Wtuliła się w jego klatkę piersiową, zanurzając w ciepłej obręczy uścisku, jak gdyby próbowała ukryć się tam przed całym światem.

– Nie martw się, Tasza.

Minęła chwila w ciszy, słychać było tylko jej ciężki oddech i tykanie zegara. Zdawało mu się, że drży lekko. Doskonale wiedział, że to nie o kodeks pracy i Fury’ego się martwi.

– Co się dzieje, Nat? – zapytał cicho.

Głaskał ją po plecach, delikatnymi, uspokajającymi ruchami.

– Zmagam się z przeszłością.

– Chcesz opowiedzieć?

Wydawało się, że pokręciła przecząco głową, ale po chwili zaczęła opowiadać, krótkimi zdaniami, tym samym monotonnym i pozbawionym emocji, jakby automatycznym głosem, jakim zawsze mówiła o swojej przeszłości:

– W Rosji, w KGB… Poznałam kiedyś jednego mężczyznę. Nie był Rosjaninem, pojmali go w czasie wojny, eksperymentowali na nim. Zakochaliśmy się w sobie. Kiedy odkryto nasz związek, oboje zostaliśmy ukarani. Jemu wyprali mózg. I chociaż robili to wcześniej, tym razem sprawili, że nawet nie pamiętał, jak się nazywa. Stał się bezmyślną maszyną do zabijania. – Wyszeptała coś jeszcze, coś, co ledwie dosłyszał, a brzmiało jak “zimni soldat”.

Zacisnęła pięści, skuliła się jeszcze bardziej. Clint tylko uciszał ją, szepcząc w kółko “już dobrze”, tak długo, aż te słowa nie zatraciły znaczenia w jego ustach.

Mógł tylko się domyślać, jak ona została ukarana, nie chciał naciskać, by mu powiedziała. Zbito ją? Zgwałcono? Zastosowano jakieś inne formy tortur? Zapewne bardziej psychicznych niż fizycznych, chociaż samo oglądanie ukochanego w takim stanie musiało być wystarczającą torturą.

Delikatnym, ale stanowczym ruchem zmusił ją, by na niego spojrzała.

– Nat. Już dobrze. Jesteś bezpieczna, to nie KGB. Ja też jestem bezpieczny, jeśli o to się martwisz. Tak? – Skinęła głową. – Nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć. Chyba, że masz zamiar powiedzieć Nickowi przy składaniu raportu: “Hej, szefie, uprawiałam seks z Bartonem, było tak nieziemsko cudownie!”

Parsknęła śmiechem. Clint również pozwolił sobie na uśmiech, bo, co jak co, ale zawsze udawało mu się ją jakoś rozśmieszyć.

– Ale było dobrze, prawda? Bo mam nadzieję, że to nie z tego się śmiejesz.

– Wyobraziłam sobie minę Fury’ego. Hmm… No, jakieś 7, może 8/10, jeśli zapomnieć o  negatywnych czynnikach, jak alkohol i obrażenia.

– Ooo nie, – udał oburzenie – to na pewno jakaś taktyka, żeby nie podwyższać za bardzo mojego ego.

– Wmawiaj sobie dalej. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Ranisz mnie, Nat.

Uśmiech, którym go obdarzyła, choć wciąż było w nim widać ślad smutku i zmartwienia, powiedział mu więcej niż jakiekolwiek żarty i droczenie się.

Odgarnął jej włosy za ucho delikatnym ruchem, po czym pocałował w czoło.

– Nie martw się na zapas, Tasz.

A potem pociągnął ją za rękę, tę zdrową i wstał z łóżka.

– Chodź, pora na śniadanie!

 

* * *

 

– Muszę jeszcze złożyć raport Coulsonowi – mruknęła Natasza, stając przed oknem i spoglądając na szerokie wody Dunaju i Zamek Królewski na przeciwległym brzegu.

Przytrzymywała komunikator między uchem a ramieniem, jednocześnie zapinając koszulę.

– Tylko nie za ostro.

– Jasne – odparła.

 

 


	6. EPILOG

– Szefie, kontaktowała się agentka Romanowa – odezwał się nieśmiało Coulson do swojego przełożonego. – Misja zakończona powodzeniem, co prawda zaszły pewne komplikacje. Oboje są ranni, ale nie poważnie. Natasza jest dość… zirytowana faktem, że zostali z Bartonem wysłani na misję bez odpowiedniego rozeznania. Właściwie, to obraziła pańską rodzinę do czwartego pokolenia wstecz, posługując się przy tym zawiłą mieszanką angielskiego, rosyjskiego, francuskiego, i, z tego co zdążyłem wyłapać, chyba jeszcze łaciny. Chciała się również dowiedzieć, czym dokładnie jest przedmiot, który mieli odzyskać, i, w równie wulgarny, acz dużo krótszy sposób, wyraziła swoje niezadowolenie z faktu, że informacja ta jest utajniona.

Oprócz tego wyraźnie dała mi do zrozumienia, że Budapeszt to piękne miasto, a skoro i tak nie mamy zamiaru załatwić im transportu, to zostaną tam jeszcze co najmniej jeden dzień. Powiedziała, że wyślą nam pocztówkę.

Nick Fury popatrzył na niego chwilę, świdrując go złowrogo swoim jedynym okiem.

– Zrozumiałem – powiedział dopiero po długiej chwili. – Dziękuję za raport.

 


End file.
